wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (April 2009)
April 03, 2009 - The Wubb Girlz are Coming! It's true! We've released our biggest news yet! Beyonce Knowles, the worlds biggest superstar as far as we can tell, is teaming up with Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! to make her animation debut! Wubb Idol premiere week kicks off on Nick Jr on Monday, April 27 through Thursday, April 30 at 10:00am. Then, the Wubb Idol movie (yes, a movie!) airs Friday, May 1 at 1pm. You can also check out the movie during prime time airing on NOGGIN on Sunday, May 3rd at 7pm. Beyonce is guest starring as the voice of Shine, the lead singer of The Wubb Girlz -- the hottest girl group around. In Wubb Idol, The Wubb Girlz come to Wuzzleburg to host a talent show called "Wuzzleburg Idol.” The winner gets to perform with them at their big concert in Wuzzlewood! Who will win the big competition? What will it mean for Wubbzy and his friends? You can only find out by watching the episodes, so tune in the week of April 27th! Check out the super-exclusive preview clip below and get a taste of what's to come! - Carrie April 03, 2009 - The Wubb Girlz are Coming!.png April 06, 2009 - Can I Get A Wow? All kind of craziness happens behind the scenes in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Check out this super funny clip that someone on the crew put together of every single Wow in season 2. It's hysterical! - Carrie April 08, 2009 - Andrea's Wubbtastic Party Andrea's mom sent me these Wubbtastic photos from her second birthday party! Not only did Andrea get this totally cute Wubbzy cake (love the birdie birds) but they also had special decorated cookies, and a Wubbzy craft station. It looks like so much fun, and it looks like Andrea sure enjoed that cake! Happy birthday Andrea! - Carrie April 08, 2009 - Andrea's Wubbtastic Party.png April 08, 2009 - Andrea's Wubbtastic Party 2 (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/44977432004/in/album-72157672900025377/ April 10, 2009 - Fan Art From Dominque I love this fabulous fan art from our friend Dominique. She did a great job capturing all four of our buddies - Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Daizy. Thanks so much for sending it in, and I hope that Dominique will inspire you guys to send me more art! Check out Dominique's great photo with her buddy Walden, too! - Carrie April 10, 2009 - Fan Art From Dominque.png April 10, 2009 - Fan Art From Dominque 2.png April 15, 2009 - Wubbzy is "In Touch" with Beyonce! Check it out! Our big ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! story was featured in In Touch magazine. - Carrie April 15, 2009 - Wubbzy is 'In Touch' with Beyonce!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3445115595/sizes/o/ April 15, 2009 - Wubbzy is 'In Touch' with Beyonce! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3445115569/in/photostream/ April 30, 2009 - It's Wubb Girlz Week! "Sing A Song" Music Video. It's coming! This week is Wubb Girlz week on Nick Jr. I know you're all tuning into the episodes, but don't forget to tune in to the Wubb Idol movie on Friday, May 1 at 1pm. You can also check out the movie during prime time airing on NOGGIN on Sunday, May 3rd at 7pm. Also make sure you check out the very cool "Backstage Pass" section on Nick Jr's site! Category:The Wubblog Category:2009